


The Right Partner

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You and Steve feel like you’re the only two people in the tower not having sex.  When you find out that it’s because neither of you have ever have had sex you decide to change it.





	The Right Partner

And there goes Bucky and Natasha.  You sigh and take a sip of your hot chocolate.  At least there was Steve.  You could count on that.  When everyone else had paired off and gone to their bedrooms Steve was always out here with you.  You look at him and he smiles at you.

“You have whip cream on your cheek.”  He says.

You sigh and wipe your cheek.   That’s exactly what you wanted.  No wonder you were still single.  Can’t even drink without making a mess of yourself.

“No… nope… you keep missing it.”  Steve says.  He reaches forward and wipes his thumb over the corner of your lip.  “There you go.”

“God, I’m a mess.  Sorry, Steve.”  You say, frowning.

Steve looks at you, his head tilted to the side.  “It was just some cream.  What’s wrong?”

You sigh and look away from him.  “Do you ever get the feeling that we’re the only two people in this compound not having sex?”

Steve starts sitting a little straighter and he turns from you too.  “Yeah… I do think that.  If it helps, I’d say you’re beating me on that front too.”

You laugh, but it comes out sounding way more sarcastic than you’d intended.  “I doubt it.”

Steve laughs too and it sounds genuine.  “Does it help if I tell you I’ve never had sex?  Not ever?”

You look at him eyes wide.  “Really?”  You ask completely dumbfounded.  You can not for the life of you understand, how Steve Rogers could still be a virgin.  “But you have a fan club.”

Steve sighs and runs his hands through this hair.  “Please don’t make fun of me.  I get enough of that from Tony.”

“No.  Oh god no, Steve.  I’m just surprised.  I’d never make fun of you for that.”  You turn to him and put your hand on his.  “I’ve never had sex either.”

Steve raises his eyebrow at you.  “Really?  Or are you just trying to make me feel better?”

You laugh.  “Why would I lie about being a virgin to make you feel better?”

Steve shrugs.  “I don’t know.”  He looks at you.  “Waiting for the right partner?”

You sigh and take another sip of your hot chocolate.  The sweet creamy flavor warming you from the inside out.  “I thought it should be this perfect magical thing with the perfect magical person.  The longer I waited the more I built it up.  Now I’m 32 and I’ve never had that connection and I’m starting to think I missed my chance.”

Steve chuckles and raises his eyebrow.  “I’m 98 years old.  I’ve got you beat there.”

You laugh and nudge him with your elbow.

“Before the serum no one really looked twice at me.  I’d be either ignored or flat out ridiculed by women.  I kept telling myself, when I had the right partner they wouldn’t be that way I’d know.  I’d just wait until that happened.  I thought I found her, but then I went into the ice and woke up and everything is different.”  He shakes his head and looks at you like he really needs you to understand him.  “In the forties, it wasn’t as if people weren’t having sex.  We were.  Did you know they gave us prophylactics when we enlisted?”

You shake your head.

“But it was all buried.  We didn’t talk about it.  You were supposed to wait until you were married.  If you had sex before you were married well that girl was not the kind you married.  If women got pregnant unmarried they disappeared for 9 months.  Or they had backyard abortions and more than likely died.  Now, everyone’s having sex all the time.  People talk about it all the time.  And even though women still get called … sluts…” He whispers the word ‘slut’ like it’s the worst curse word he knows.  “They are still much more forward than I’m used to. Not that it’s bad.  It’s better it’s not buried.  Not lying about that stuff is better.”

He’s babbling and you’re not sure if he even sure he knows where this story is taking him any more.  You take his hand and give it a squeeze.  “What are you trying to say?  That forward women scare you?”

He shakes his head.  “No.  No.  I like that.  I always have.  But now I look like this.  I went from living in a world where women wanted to be seen as this thing they weren’t to be marriageable.  And on top of that being a completely unmarriageable person myself.  To this word where sex is just a thing people do, and being … well…”  He gestures to his body.  You laugh and lean against his arm.  He leans his head on top of yours.  “Women approach me all the time now and I have no idea how to tell what their intentions are.”

You squeeze his hand.  “Well I don’t even have that excuse.  I just can’t read men.  They always go right to the sex.  Is it wrong to want the romance too?”

He takes your hand in his and just holds it.  “No.  It’s not wrong.”

You sigh.  “At this point I’d just like to not lose it to someone I don’t know and I feel confident I won’t end up hating.  Who I know for sure won’t make me feel like shit about myself after.”

“I just want to trust they like me and not Captain America.”  Steve says.

You sit like that for a moment just holding hands and leaning into each other. Neither of you brave enough to suggest the thing you had just both hinted at.

You sit up and take a long drink of your now lukewarm chocolate.  When you put it down Steve laughs.  “You have a cream mustache.”  He says and reaches over and wipes the the cream off your lip with his thumb.  You part your lips and it dips into your mouth.  Your breath catches and you flick your tongue out and brush it over the pad of his thumb.

Steve breathes your name, cradling your jaw in his large hand.  You nod, still not quite able to breathe properly and you both lean in to each other.

He tilts his head right and you tilt yours left so you end up squashing noses together.  You go to correct but so does he and you both end up laughing.  Steve’s hands go to each side of your face and holds you in place as he tilts his head and brings his lips to yours.  It feels so good.  Way better than you could have imagined considering it was Steve and you’d never even considered this as a possibility.

His lips are soft and he caresses them against yours.  You open your mouth and your tongue flicks over his top lip.  He grants you access to his mouth, meeting your tongue with his.  He feels so hot.  Like he’s running a fever and he tastes like cinnamon sugar.

You pull back just a fraction and look at him.  “What have you been eating?”  You ask.

“Nat had pumpkin pie.  I had a slice.  Why?”   He replies.  Instead of answering you just kiss him again.

He tilts you back onto the couch and climbs on top of you.  As he positions himself between your legs he ends up leaning on your hair, pulling it rather painfully.  “Ow, ow, ow.”  You chant, trying to pull it free.

He sits up letting your hair go.  “Sorry.  Are you okay?”

You nod.  “Yeah.  Uhh… maybe we should take this to the bedroom?”

Steve gets up and helps you to your feet.   “Yours or mine?”  He asks.

You opt for his.  He has the bigger bed. When he closes the door behind you you both just stand and stare at each other for a moment.  The atmosphere feels heavy and full of expectation.

“Are you sure you want this?”  He asks.

You nod.  “Absolutely.  Are you?”

He answers you by pulling you into another deep kiss.  You start trying to tug at his t-shirt, to pull it up off his head.  He pulls back and you some how get it stuck halfway over his head.  “Steve, buy shirts that fit you, for god’s sake.”  You curse.

He laughs and pulls it off the rest of the way.  You run your fingertips over his pecs and down his abs.  “Fuck… no wonder women keep throwing themselves at you.”   You lean forward and circle the point of your tongue over one of his nipples.  He hums in response and you bite it gently.

“Fuck…”  He growls and fists his hand into your hair.  “Let me see you.”

You smile up at him.   “Sure.”  You agree.  You pull of your t-shirt first.   You were just wearing a black sports bra on underneath.  The hungry look Steve gave you made it feel like it was the sexiest lingerie in the world.  You pulled the bra off next and he stepped forward.

His hands slid up you waist and cupped the underside of your breast like he was weighing it.  “What are you doing?”  You ask.

“I don’t actually know.”  Steve says.  “I uhh… I really want to suck on them.”

You snort laugh and then cover your face in embarrassment.  “You can.  It’s okay.”

He guides you back to his bed and you sit on the edge.  He kneels in front of you and starts kissing and sucking on your breasts.  You wrap your arms around the back of his neck.  Your hands in his hair.  He suckles, rolling his tongue over your nipple.  Sending jolts radiating out through you.  He palms your other breast, pinching your nipple, before switching breasts.

You moan and feel your cunt flood.   You have never been wetter than you are right this very second.  “Oh god!”  You moan.  Your fists tighten in his hair and you pull it.  “Steve!   Oh my god!”

His pulls off your breast dragging his teeth over your nipple as he does he fumbles with the hem of your yoga pants.  He finally manages to get the grip he wants and nearly yanks you onto the floor with him.  You yelp, somehow managing to stay on the bed and he pulls your pants and underwear off in one go, tossing them to the side.

He spreads your legs and starts kissing up the inside of your thighs.  “Can I?”  He asks and nods in the direction of your pussy.

“Really?  Why?”  You ask, feeling a little embarrassed.  All the stigma of how it should smell or taste rushing into your head at once.

“I just… I really want to.”  Steve says.

You squirm a little and he runs his finger up your folds.  You hum at the first really intimate touch you’ve received there from anyone other than yourself.  “Okay.  But you don’t have to.  If you don’t like it.”

His mouth is on you before you’ve even finished talking.  He starts by placing large open mouth kisses on your folds before moving on to licking.  He needs some direction.  His tongue slithers inside you early on, which really just feels weird rather than good.  “Not like that.  You say.  Higher.  The little nub.”

Steve follows your directions and learns quickly.  Soon keying into the subtle ways your body reacts, letting him know you’re enjoying it too.  Soon the reactions aren’t subtle at all.  You’ve fallen back on the bed.  He’s put your legs over his broad shoulders and you’re coming apart under his mouth.  You can’t keep quiet a all.  And when your first orgasm crashes over you it is more intense than any you have ever brought on yourself.  Even when you used toys.

“Holy shit!”  You pant, when he finally comes up for air.  His mouth glistening and a look on his face like a puppy that just learned a new trick.  “Let me do you.”

He stands and you fumble with his fly before he brushes you hands away and just unfastens it himself.  He drops his pants and steps out of them, leaving you face to face with his cock.  He is fully erect, and it stand almost upright, reaching his belly button.  You blink up at him, not even sure what you’re supposed to do with such a behemoth.

“It’s big I know.”  He says, sounding a little proud of himself.

You swallow and look from it and to his face.  “When we get to the sex part, you’re gonna need to go really slow.”  You say.

He nods.  “Of course.”

You take him into your hand and run your tongue flat over his shaft and lap over the head.  He moans and keeps his eyes fixed on you.  You start to suck.  Just the head first, pumping his shaft in your fist.  You then try and take him as deep as you can possibly fit.

Steve gasps and his hips snap forward, pushing him a little further down and making you gag and pull back, drool running down your chin.  Your slowly find your rhythm, and Steve mimics it, gently rocking his hips with your mouth.  His hands go to your hair and he pulls.  Not hard enough to hurt, but with a definite force.  It makes you moan around his cock.

Steve starts to moan and you can see his chest start to rise and fall rapidly as he pants.  He pulls back from you gently, his hand still in your hair.  “Better stop or that’s gonna be all that we do tonight.”

You smirk up at him and start moving back on the bed.  He follows after you.  He kisses his way up your legs and over your stomach.  He once again teases at your nipples with his teeth before continuing his journey up.  When he finally brings his lips to yours, the salty sweet flavor of your cunt filling your mouth, you feel the press of his cock on your entrance.

“Steve.  Do you have protection?”  You ask.

“Shit!”  He curses.  “No!  I mean, why would I?”

He climbs off you sitting up.  “Shit.  I’m so sorry, sweetheart.  Maybe another night we can … I don’t know … go out to dinner and try again?”

You climb off the bed and scoop his t-shirt off the floor.  “Give me a couple of minutes.”  You say pulling his shirt on and creeping out into the compound.

You go straight to the bathroom you share with Natasha and the other women and start digging around in it.

“What are you looking for?”  A bleary eyed looking Natasha asks you.  You spin around to face her.  She’s wearing the shirt Bucky had on earlier and she yawns loudly, rubbing her eyes.

“Nothing.  Just go back to bed.”  You whisper.

“I would if a herd of water buffalo wasn’t currently occupying my bathroom.  Just tell me.”  Natasha says.

“I just need some condoms okay?”  You snap.

Natasha eyes you.  “Why?  Who are you having sex with?”

“No one.  I just want to make a water balloon and drop it from the roof.”  You answer.

“Then why are you wearing Steve’s shirt?”  Natasha asks.  “Besides that’s stupid,  it wouldn’t even break.”

“That’s why I want to do it.  Because it not breaking would look cool.”  You finally find a stash and take a couple out.

Natasha puts her hand on yours.  “Not those ones.  They’d never fit Steve.”  She opens another drawer and grabs a couple from there.  She hands them to you.  She then pulls out a bottle of lube and presses it in your hand.  “Take this too.  If he’s anything like James, you’re gonna want that as well.”

You don’t even have a chance to say thank you when she disappears back into her room.

“What’s going on?” You hear Bucky ask.

“Your best friends about to get laid.  Go back to sleep.”  Natasha answers.

“About fuckin’ time.”  Bucky grumbles.

You shake your head not sure if you should laugh or feel mortified.  You dash back to Steve’s room.   He’s sitting against the headboard, hand resting on his erection.  You fly in and jump into his lap.  “Got some.”  You say triumphantly, tearing his shirt off your body again and throwing it across the room.

Steve takes one and no matter how hard he tries he can’t get the pack to open.  He even tries using his teeth.  You take it off him and tear it open easily, handing the now open packet back.

“What the hell kind of voodoo was that?”  Steve asks, taking the condom out and rolling it down over his cock.

“You totally loosened it up for me.”  You laugh.  He pulls you into a hard kiss and you straddle his lap and start grinding your pussy over his cock.  When he breaks the kiss you squeeze the gel into your hand and start slicking his cock.  Steve moans as you apply the substance.  You use a ludicrous amount.  It coats him fully and drips down between his legs.

“I think that’s probably enough.”  Steve groans, nuzzling into your neck.

“It’s just - You’re really big, Steve.”  You whine.

You take his cock into your hand and start guiding him into you.  Steve is infinitely patient with you as you take your time letting your body adjust to him.  You allow for the burn as your entrance stretches and becomes used to the new shape it’s being pushed into.  Eventually you bottom out and you stop and just sit with him inside you, eyes closed and relaxing.

“Are you okay?”  Steve asks gently.

You nod.  “Just give me a second.”

Steve cups your jaw and kisses you.  You give yourself to it and slowly start to rock.

Having him inside you is so much different than anything you’ve experienced before.  Yes, you’d used toys before.  Yes they felt good, and in some ways even better than this.  Toys were designed specifically to get you off after all.  Fucking Steve was so much more than a toy could ever be.  He was hard by supple.  He moved in ways you didn’t expect and couldn’t predict.  He filled you and stretched you but his flesh had give letting you squeeze and pulse around it.  When you did he reacted by moaning and clenching his body.  He was running hot and that heat passed into you, making you both sweat.

The feedback was the bit you liked best. When he kissed and bit at you.  The way he moaned.  The way his cock pulsed inside you and his fingers bit into your flesh.

“Oh god.  Damn it feels so good inside you.  Why did I wait so long?”  He moans and start thrusting up into you.

You start moving faster trying to bring an orgasm along with the one that seems to be coming nearer and nearer for Steve.  You bring your fingers to your clit and start to rub.  Steve leans you back a little and latches onto one of your breast.  It’s the three things in tandem that do it.  You come.  It’s not the most intense orgasm you’ve ever had, but it’s good.  It rolls over you and you cling to Steve as your pussy pulses around him.

It’s what send him over.  He bucks up into you and releases.  You can feel the throbbing off his cock as he spills into the condom.

You still sitting face to face resting your forehead against his.  “Holy shit.”  You sigh, when you finally regain some control over yourself.

“That was amazing.  You’re amazing.”  Steve murmurs.  You both start kissing again.  As you do you, let him slip from within you.  Eventually you break apart and climb off his lap.  He removes the condom and ties it off throwing it in the trash.

“I guess I should go back to my room.”  You whisper, not exactly sure what you should do with yourself.

“I’d like it if you stayed.”  Steve says.  He runs his palm down your back.  It feels strong and soothing.  

You turn to look at him.  “Are you sure?  Everyone will talk.”

“I’m used to them talking.”  He says.

“What about Tony?”

Steve laughs.  “Tony probably has FRIDAY programmed to tell him if I ever have anyone in here.  Tony’s going to be Tony no matter what.”  He sighs and runs his fingers down your arm.  “If you don’t want to stay that’s fine.  But I want you to.  So please don’t leave because you think that just because we aren’t a couple I am finished with you now it’s over.  You aren’t disposable.”

You smile and peck him on the cheek.  “Won’t it be weird waking up with your friend in your bed?”

He shakes his head.  “Not when I love her as much as I do.”

He lies down and pats the spot beside him.  You snuggle down into him pulling the covers over you both.  “You’re a bit of a sweet talker you know that?”

He laughs.  “Can’t say I’ve ever been accused of that before.”  His arms wrap around you, engulfing you almost completely.  “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

You lean up and kiss the corner of his jaw.  “Thank you too.  You’re a good person Steve Rogers.  You deserve the happy ending.  More than anyone else I know.”

“Who knows.  Maybe one day we can both get that.”


End file.
